Alvin and the chipmunks 3 the second squeakquel
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: What happens when Dave is away and leaves six chipmunks and Ian wants his reveng for what they did to him and he dose something awful to them. Hope you enjoy please review rated M for strong language and sexual sceens sucky summary but good story. EPROLOGUE IS UP
1. Chapter I swooping in like a hawk

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 3 THE SECOND SQUEAKQUEL R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS HAS A LOT OF SEX AND LANGUAGE SO IF YOU'RE A LITTLE KID OR OFFEND BY THIS DO NOT READ THIS STORY OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY

* * *

Ian Hawk was PISSED as he walked through the trailer home he was living in because he lost all his money. He had lost not only his first group of chipmunks but also the chipettes he got! "Hmm" though Ian "I heard the chipmunks and chipettes are homies now, and they're all living in the same place!"

Then he got a Tequila and turned on the TV where Dr. Sznell was advertising his new invention.

"Hey everybody!" he yelled "Do you want to turn into and chipmunk and be successful like the Chipmunk/Chipettes? Then use my machine for just a small fee of $19.99!

Ian got a plan. He was going to turn himself into a chipmunk and join the group and maybe fuck some Chipettes and then kill them! Ian was very pleased with his plan.

He went over to Dr. Sznell's lab and said "Hey doc I saw your ad on the TV turn me into a chipmunk!" The doctor said "no you don't have any money" so Ian got pissed. He looked around and noticed that Dr. Sznell's sun was standing with him. A perfect negotiation object!

Said "YOU BETTER TURN ME INTO A CHIPUNK YOU MOTHERFUCKER OR ILL FUCKING KILL YOU'RE SUN!" The boy got scared and started crying

"Okay OKAY MISTER HAWK!" said Sznell! "I'll turn you into a chipmunk free of charge!" Ian shook the doctor's hand. "Okay, excellent." he was grinning. He then patted the kid on the head to warm himself up to the kid, though this didn't really make up for the fact that Ian threatened to kill him.

So Ian walked into the special Munkifier room and got naked and stepped it. He'd seen that movie The Fly and was kind of worried that something would go wrong and he would turn into an abomination. But the machine hummed to life an there was flashing lights in the room and smoke came out of the Munkifier. Ian came out and looked at the mirror and it worked: he was turned into a chipmunk! But there were some strange -changes good song) going on with Ian. For one he was shorter. He was naked and covered in hair. He squeaked when he talked

And his penis was a lot smaller! Less than an inch long in fact. He was sad at first at this revaluation because he lost his title of "Big Poppa" he had around the red light district

But then Ian remembered that he was going to get BAD revenge on those nasty Chipmunks and this made him feel better.

Chipmunk Ian hitched a ride to the Chipmunks house he was in Compton while the Chipmunks were around Mulholland Drive so he had plenty of time to plan his revenge.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter II Dirty Movie

AUTHORS NOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE SECOND SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN DAVE LEAVES THE BOYS AND GIRLS BUT THEY GET UP TO NO GOOD WHAT WILL HAPPEN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a bright sunny day and the chipmunks and chippetes were at home above LA in Mulholland Drive. David wasn't there (he left for London to see the premiere of the new Harry Potter movie) but he left on a dirty movie featuring some big muscleman like Arnold or Sylvester doing a chick with big arse tits like Pamela Anderson doggy style. The munks were tired out."What are they doing on the TV?" asked Eleanor.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Simon and Jeanette at once, the brainy Munks. "There wrestling." Alvin rolled his eyes at their woeful ignorance.  
"No they aren't wrestling you dumbarses" said Alvin the troublemaker "They're having SEX!" he said grinning with his buck teeth.

"What's sex" asked Theodore

Alvin scoffed. The fame made him kind of an arsehole. "You fatarse motherfucker, it's what happens when you stick your penis in a vagina and hump an hump an hump an then white shit comes out an gets her pregnant an 8 months later you have a bunch of baby chipmunks. The other munks got very interested. Theodore asked "You mean I could do that with Eleanor?" he asked.

"Yeah you fucking can" said Alvin an then Theodor said no more as he jumped on Eleanor an stuck his huge penis right in an started humping Eleanor and Eleanor was totally loving it. Then the other munks (meaning Alvin Simon Brittany and Jeanette) got so turned on they all decided to join in! They all got on David's bed and started doing it and it was a chipmunk orgy. High pitched screams an groans an moans an grunts an cries whimpers of pleasure filled the air as the Munks fucked an fucked an fucked an fucked an fucked an fucked an fucked an fucked until they came like Super Soakers all over the sheets. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" said Brittany as Alvin unloaded a full clip into her uterus. Jeanette fell asleep Simon was such a good fuck an Theodor came so much that he got Eleanor pregnant with a baby chipmunk already. Alvin was such a power fuck that Brittany went flying across the room! Now they were all tired when they heard a knock. "OH FUCK!" yelled Theodore "It's probably Dave and we have this Movie on and came all over his sheets." He said again. "Be right there" yelled Alvin as the other Munks changed the channel and cleaned all the cum off the bed. It was a big job but they did it and then they got the door and saw a very tall very skinny black guy with cornrows and a goatee.

"Are you." said Alvin shocked.

"Yeah I am" said the black guy "It's me! The Dee Oh Double Gee!" "HOLY SHIT ITS SNOOP DOGG!" yelled Alvin he'd never been so excited in his life. Alvin was a huge gangster rap fan and Snoop was one of his hero's!

"Why are you here" asked Jeanette

"Well Dave told me that Alvin was a big fan and you little homies needed a babysitter". The munks all got excited as Snoop came in.

"So anyway Dave told me that you're not in school so you get to stay home and do nothing. But he just said no cussing and no fighting." The munks didn't peep a word about their orgy because Dave wouldn't like that either.

"Well what words can't we say?" asked Alvin.

"Well you can't say fuck or bitch or piss or shit or damn or goddamn or anything like that." Said Snoop

"What about cunt?" asked Alvin grinning.

"OH FUCK NO!" yelled Snoop as Alvin grinned again. "The babysitter cussed which means we can cuss!"

"No it doesn't you little fleas!" yelled Snoop but then he agreed to cover up their cussing to David. "If I said no cussing, I'd be a hypocrite." said Snoop. So anyway the day went as usual. They all watched TV and then Men in Black came on. Snoop went to get popcorn for him and the munks but looked in the pantry and saw that they were out!

Snoop came into the entertainment room. "Hey look little' homies, we're out of popcorn so I'm going to run to Piggley Wiggley to get us some." He was about to get in his car when Alvin came over saying he wanted to go! So Snoop picked up Alvin and they drove to Piggly Wiggly while listening to Snoops CDs (AN: Doggy style is his best album IMO). The other munks were at home alone.

So the munks all sat and watched Men in Black, laughing at the jokes, amazed by how cool Will Smith an Tommy Lee Jones are when they heard a knocking. They thought it was snoop an Alvin with the popcorn but they opened the door and saw a chipmunk.

"Hello guys" said the chipmunk "I used to live in the neighbors tree but it got cut down." He wore glasses and was balding and looked somewhat familiar but he was nice so they let him in. Plus they were relieved that it wasn't Dave because Jeanette was still naked. "What's your name" said Theodore.

"I'm Kwah Nai." the strange new chipmunk smiled at them. "Kwah Nai" said Simon confused. "Where are you from?"

"I'm...uh, an immigrant from uh, um London."

"Okay I've always wanted to go to London!" said Brittany. "What's it like"

"Well, uh" Ian grasped for ideas to fool the munks. "It's in the desert an there are tigers an it's a nude city so they're naked hoes everywhere showing off their boob's "HOLY SHIT THERE ARE NAKED BABES!" squeaked Theodore. "Take me to London right now!"."Okay I can arrange for that, but to do that you'll have to let me sleep over tonight." Ian was happy because this was a perfect opportunity to extract his revenge. "Okay Kwah" said Simon, "We can all sleep in Dave's bed because he's not here for like a week or something. But now we're watching Men in Black you're welcome to join us. Snoop Dog and our friend Alvin should be coming back with the popcorn soon". So then Snoop an Alvin came in both singing it isn't No Fun if the Homies Can't have none and Snoop nuked that popcorn in the microwave. He sat on the couch and gave everybody their popcorn and he saw Kwah.

"Well who's this?" he asked.

"It's our new friend" said Brittany as she introduced him to both Snoop and Alvin. "His tree got chopped down so he's going to stay with us and take us to London."

So they all watched the movie as Kwah laughed on the inside. His plan was working! And a bonus: He got to meet Snoop Dog! Later that night

the movie was over and it was getting dark out. Now the chipmunks were about to go to bed but Snoop got thirsty so he had to go out and get himself some beers.

"Hey Chipmunks, I'm going to go get a little something for the Dog father and I'll also bring you all a storybook."

So snoop left the house as the real Chipmunks all walked to the bedroom while Ian squeaked evilly with laughter. Revenge was going to be his!

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter III Night of horror

AUTHORS NOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE SECOND SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN IAN HAS HIS REVENGE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The munks all went to bed. Ian ended up sleeping next to Theodore who was on top of Eleanor. Theodore ripped a really loud fart that tore his little asshole open and sent him flying across the bed. Eleanor ran off to the bathroom because it stunk so badly and Ian followed her, not only to make his move but also because he was really disgusted by loud farts.

Eleanor was washing herself off in the sink when Ian popped up next to her.

"Hey, Kwah" said Eleanor," I love Theodore but he farts too much. "Yeah he does" agreed Ian. Ian flashed back to the time the chipmunks were living with him and Theodore came to his bed and woke him up because he had a nightmare. Ian was kind of annoyed but then Theodor farted and burned a hole in the area beneath his butt so Ian flung him outta the room. It wasn't a good memory for Ian.

"Say, you're kind of handsome for a Munk" said Eleanor.

"Oh, am I?!" asked Ian, ready for some Chipette pussy. Eleanor was fat an Ian didn't normally dig fat chicks but she would do. "Yeah," but then she smiled. "But Theodore's the only one for me!"

Ian didn't like this. "What?" he asked angrily. "Why mention that I'm handsome, AND THEN get my hopes down? Oh well, you're too fucking fat anyway. Like you've always have been."

Eleanor's eyes lit up with shock. "Are you Ian?"

Ian realized his goof. "OH FUCK" Eleanor tried to run and tell everyone but Ian grabbed her. He threw her against the tub and knocked her out, and then picked her up by her tail an climbed up the toilet and then dumped her in the bowl it took him a while she's so fat and flushed her down the drain, it was like that movie Flushed Away. The toilet clogged because of Eleanor's fat ass, but he got her to go down. But then Brittany came into the bathroom and saw him flushing her! She tried to stop him

"Hey...THAT WASN'T NICE! I'm telling SNOOP when he gets back!" said Brittany but he hit her hard. "Remember ME, Chippete? I am IAN." Brittany screamed in horror and tried to run but he closed the door on her and cornered her.

"You know what I want, Brittany" said Ian grinning evilly with his buck teeth. "Ever since I first saw you I wanted to fuck you. So I turned into a chipmunk not only to kill you all, but also to have sex with you." But it was too late Ian had already cuffed her to the toilet pipe & started to torture and rape her 2 hours later poor Brittany had collapsed in pain and agony Outside

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS" yelled Snoop! He got his stuff but was in heavy traffic and it'd take him a while to get back to the Chipmunk house.

While Snoop was stuck in traffic and the other Munks were asleep, Ian tortured and raped Brittany all night long it was awful. Brittany's ear-shatteringly loud screams for help went unheard an only made Ian laugh harder as he continued smacking her and raping her.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter IV Comeuppance

AUTHOERSNOTE WHAT UP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE SECOND SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN THE MUNKS GET THEIR REVENGE ON WHAT IAN DID TO BRITTANY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

'snoop was still stuck in traffic (a 747 crashed in the road and killed a bunch of people an Snoop had to wait while the cops an firefighters and paramedics cleaned up wreckage an dead bodies) an Alvin was in bed sleeping, completely oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend got raped. Then Theodore came running up to him.

"ALVIN ALVAN I SAW KWAH RAPPIN BRITTANY WITH WHIPS AND GEAR!"Alvin shit himself. "No, NO!" he screamed. "NO!" He ran into the bathroom and saw a horrific sight and let out the loudest scream anyone could ever make. Theodore threw up and Jeanette all started crying.

Blood and cum was splattered all over the bathroom. There was a bloody whip in the corner an poor Brittany was curled up cuffed to the toilet, crying, about to perish from the damage the monster had done to her.

"Brittany?" asked Alvin. She looked up at him (Ian beat her so bad even doing that hurt) and she exploded crying.

"AAAAAALVAAAAN!" yelled Brittany pitifully. "He was horrible. HE WAS HORRIBLE!"

Alvin walked over and held her in his arms. "Did Kwah do this to you?"

"Yes," said Brittany "but he's really Ian."

A deep boiling hate boiled up inside of Alvin and the other munks. Brittany continued "He disguised himself as a chipmunk to sneak in, kill us all, and raped me! Eleanor was the first victim; he flushed her down the toilet."

Theodor started crying, which gave way to pure rage. "He did WHAT?" Theodor was normally a big gallot whimpy Chipmunk. But piss him off and he's fucking DANGEROUS.

Alvin uncufed Brittany and was healing her wounds. "So we need to make Kwah pay for what he did what he did...this is unforgivable." But they didn't know where he was and Simon was playing Call of Duty! They had to warn him before he became the next victim! Meanwhile Simon was playing Call of Duty on Live and shot some zombie but another zombie killed him. "SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Simon as Ian strutted over.

"Hey Simon," said Ian, "You playing Call of Duty?"

"Yeah" said Simon "that son of a bitch zombie killed me." Said Simon

"I can think of something else that's going to kill you, Like MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" Then Ian grabbed a knife and tried to kill Simon but Simon was too quick and ran off under a dresser. Ian tried to follow him but then he got bigger! "OH NO!" yelled Ian. The Munkifyer was worn off so he was turning into human Ian again...without any cloths!

"OH SHIT" yelled Ian as he grew into a big hairy man again. "WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU PIECE OF SHIT IAN!" yelled Alvin, and then the munks dog piled him and started biting him. All over his body "Oh please no, no more, no AAAAHHHH! Oh Good! PLEEEEAAAAASE! NO MOOOOOOOAAAH!" Oh GOD it hurt for the evil rapist bastard.

After two straight hours of being bitten he thought it was over then Brittany came over, healed up. "I'm SORRY, Brittany!" yelled Ian, smirking.

Brittany scowled at him and bit him hard on the dick.

Oh God it felt good for Brittany and how bad it felt for Ian. The room echoed with his screams of pure pain and agony. Then Eleanor came in with a gun. She was all wet but was still alive and was PISSED. Theodor was so happy he cried.

"Too short am I? Fat arse am I?" squeaked Eleanor angrily. Ian was scared shitless and she aimed at his face.

"NO NO PLEASE NO!" he was begging "I WONT RAPE ANYONE AGAIN AN I'LL BUY YOU LOTS OF PRESENTS AN PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE FORGIVE ME AN DONT SHOOT ME PELASE!" Alvin scoffed. "You MOTHERFUCKER!" he screamed.

Then all of a sudden Snoop Dog came home! He was tired because he had been stuck in traffic but took one look at what was going on and made his presence known.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON!?" asked Snoop. Brittany ran up to him "Snoop! Kwah was really some Arse hole named Ian in disguise and he beat and raped me all night long! Now he wants to kill all of us!"

The Snoop looked at the hairy naked man lying in the floor and got angry at him.

"I may be a gangster rapper" said Snoop angrily, "BUT I AM ALSO A POLICEMAN!" he yelled Snoop then took out his gun an badge and pointed them at Ian who was too shocked to say anything. Then.

"You're fucking shitting me right?" asked Ian "No I'm not!" yelled Snoop. "I'm taking your rotten Arse to jail!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Ian as he tried to run but Snoop nailed him to the wall. Then Snoop told the chipmunks to call the cops for help as Snoop dealt with Ian.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU SNOOP!" Ian was furious. "I'LL NEVER BUY YOUR CDS AGAIN!"

Snoop laughed "You won't be buying Any CD's where YOU'RE going!"

Ian Struggled against Snoop but Snoop smacked him with his gun. "You think you can get away after what you did? No way Hose!" said Ian. Then the cops showed up and stormed the house to back Snoop up while the chipmunks watched. One of the cops almost threw up after seeing Ian naked but they persevered and helped Snoop load Ian's hairy ass up in the cruiser as Ian ranted and raved. "I DIDNT DO THAT SHIT THAT LITTLE CHIPMUNK BITCH FRAMED ME! SHE WANTED IT! HELP" The chipmunks and Snoop all watched as the police drove off. "Well, that's the end of Ian Hawk." said Simon. "Good fucking riddance" added Alvin. Brittany was so disgusted with him that she didn't even respond, just stared at him leaving hatefully.

Snoop went in and cracked open a beer. He was fucking tired so he drank his beer and then fell asleep on the couch. The chipmunks were standing there when they heard a knocking! Alvin looked through the window.

"IT'S DAVE!"

Dave came in and they went in and cleaned the bloody bathroom so Dave wouldn't know what happened. "Phew" said Theodor.

"Hey guys" said Dave "You miss me? Where's Snoop?"

"He's tired and is asleep on the couch." said Jeanette.

"The place is so clean" said Dave surprised "When I come home it looks like Chernobyl most of the time! You munks really cleaned up your act!"

But then things got bad. Dave looked in the corner and saw where Theodore took a big noisy nasty smelly shit! Then he looked in the washer an saw his bedspread. The munks hadn't washed it yet and it was covered in cum.

Dave knew Snoop personally and knew he wouldn't do that. Leaving only one suspect. ALVIN! He yelled o SHIIT said the munks.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPROLOG PLEASE REVIEW ENJOY ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter V Eprologue

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OV THE SECOND SQUEAKQUEL IT'S THE EPROLOGUE AND IT'S SET 8 MONTHS LATER BECAUSE OF THE ORGEY THE CHIPMUNKS/CHIPETTES IN CHAPTER1 THE BOYS DIDN'T USE PROTECTION AND THEODORE ACCADENTLY GOT ELEANOR KNOCKED UP R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY) "Holy fucking shit!" yelled Eleanor. Theodore got worried "what's wrong babe" asked Theodore. "Well remember that orgy we had Yesterday afternoon?" asked Eleanor "yea" replied Theodore "what about it?" he asked again. "Well the thing is I'm pregnant" replied Eleanor. "What you mean I'm going to be a Dad?" asked Theodore "yep and I'm going to be a Mummy" replied Eleanor as she pulled Theodore into a passionate kiss once they pulled away Eleanor pulled Theodore's ear to her face "Did you know that sex is actually good for the baby?" asked Eleanor as she walked over to the bathroom door and locked it "Ellie what are you doing?" asked Theodore but his words were cut off when he saw his girl friend get down on her knees and un do his pants and boxers exposing his long hardened cock. And started to suck on it she kept sucking Intel "Ellie I'm not going to last much longer" said Theodore bit before another word was said Theodore gave one quick thrust and burst his seed into Eleanor's mouth "I love you Theodore" said Eleanor "I love you to Ellie" he replied. (8 MOUNTHS LATER AT THE VETS)(AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Screamed Eleanor In pain because she was giving birth. AAAAAAAAAAAA! She screamed again "ok Ellie one more push" said Theodore "Eleanor gave one more push AAAAAAAAAA! She screamed once more. Then her screaming was replaced with a soft crying "It's a boy a baby boy" said the Doctor. As he gave Theodore and Eleanor their new sun. "He's perfect" said Eleanor. "He has your eyes" said Theodore "what do you think we should call him?" asked Theodore "I like Jack" said Eleanor "ok Jack it is" said Theodore. As he kissed his new sun on the head, & Eleanor did the Same then they went home where they walked into the bedroom and put Jack in the crib and they climbed into bed "I love you Theodore" said Eleanor "I love you too Eleanor" said Theodore as they kissed. The next day they all three of them woke up hungry. THE END.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I MIGHT EVEN DO A SEQUEL TO WHEN JACK IS GROWING UP AND THEODORE AND ELEANOR EXPRIENCE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TENAGE PARENTS ENDNOTE


End file.
